The present invention relates to a control method of exhaust gas purification system and an exhaust gas purification system that can simplify data for fuel pressure control and prevent occurrence of a torque shock at forced regeneration control accompanying multi injection of an exhaust gas purification device such as a continuous regeneration type DPF device or an NOx purification device.